The Smile
by TheDandelion
Summary: [OneShot] This is a very sad story. Draco sees the corpse of Hermione after the final battle.


THE SMILE

**A\N: **This is a very sad story, I don't know why I wrote it and don't look for any rhyme or reason in this because there's none. This is from Draco's  
POV and the words in_ italic _are flashbacks.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy sees the corpse of Hermione Granger after the final battle.

I see the smile on your face.

And I watch you like I am watching the most delicate thing in the world, so delicate that even my blink would shatter it.

And I see your fragile body have become entangled in the barbed wires, it's barbs digging deep into your pale skin, letting crimson blood make hundreds of pathes on the marbly surface.

There you are, the woman who I couldn't hate, sitting between the sturdy wires like a queen on a throne.

And a piece of the barbed wire have made a crown on your hair, and it have painted your temples red.

Oh, and the smile, the sugary smile is still on your face, broken and shining, glowing on your dirty skin.

I move my shivering hands and bring them to your hair, your bushy hair, now wet by the rain.

_I had laughed at her, at her hair and I had grabbed the back of her hair, her soft ebony hair, and let my fingers entwine with it._

_she had smiled painfully when I gave her curls a hard tug_.

_She clutched her own hair and pulled off a handful and unclenched her fist before my nose._

_"See, this is easier to pluck it!"_

_And she smiled, her broken, shiny smile that haunted my dreams for so long._

I stroke your wet curls and push them away from your smile. I see your calm face, and I see your pale skin...I have touched you and I know how your skin burns. And it makes me cry when I see your warm skin cooling under cold, cold raindrops.

And your eyes, they are staring at the burnt hills... are you shying away from me? And I see the ring of tear in your eyes.

And the rain is washing away my own tears.

And the rain is washing away the blood on your temples, and the blush of your cheeks.

I love the rain.

_She pressed her forehead on the cold glass, her breath made a thick curtain between her glowing face and the darkness outside._

_"I love the rain."_

_I love it too, because I love everything that you love._

_"It washes everything clean."_

_Are you the rain? You washed me clean, you filled my soul, you changed my life, you melted me down, you made me a better man._

_You made me feel liked for the first time in my life._

_And I grew stronger in your hands._

_I've been stained by you, addicted to you..._

_I love the rain._

I hold your cold hand, your right hand. And I finger the humb on the side of your middle finger, made by unceasing days and nights spent in writing.

I bring it to my lip and plant a tender kiss on it.

And the rain washes away your blood left on my lip.

And I think I saw your smile grew wider.

I wish I could go back and do the same thing when your smile could actually grow wider.

_She looked up from her book, and arched her eyebrow._

_I looked at her book and arched my eyebrows._

_She tried to cover the book._

_I snatched it away from her._

_"Dark Curses and Spells, Granger?"_

_She blushed._

_"I just wanted to take a look, you said that I could use your bookcase when you are away, I was bored!"_

_She crossed her arms and sat on my bed._

_I gently touched her arm. She turned her head and..._

_She smiled._

_And I couldn't help smiling back._

_And the question kept playing in my mind._

_What has happened to me?_

I'd seen the end, before we begin. It couldn't happen, but it did. You were captured by me, like a dove by an eagle.

I tried to hurt you, I tried to make you speak, I tried to kill you. But you smiled and drove me crazy.

And you made me hate my life, and you made me hate the mark on my left forearm.

So I let you go, I let you flutter away to your friends, did I make a mistake?

Should I have caged you my dove? Should I have tortured you, hated you?

If I had kept you with me... you would still be alive, smiling at me.

But you're

_gone..._

How did I ever let you slip away?

You're gone

I feel a lump rise in my throat, it's strangling me, crushing me, I open my mouth as wide as I can to breathe.

And I kneel in front of you and clutch my stomache and vomit bile.

And I'm sinking.

And I'm diving into nothingness.

And I become so hollow.

I see myself and I see you and the fading smile on your face. And I see everything in this moment, and I break and I die.

And I want to scream.

You're gone

But I can't.

Please come back to me... please.

Don't leave me to die here...

Take me with yourself, let me fly with your wings.

My dove, my queen, my Hermione...

I love you, I swear that's true.

I love you like nobody else.

I love you even more than myself.

Let's fly away, fade away into the dark night.

I'll come with you wherever you go.

I dig two graves with my nails, my fingers are torn and bleeding, painting our resting places red.

I have disentangled you from the wires, you're lying beside me, waiting for your grave to be dug.

You're lying beside me, you have opened your arms, and your hair is all around your pale smile.

You're lying beside me and it's like your dancing in the pouring rain.

And the rain is washing my tears away.

I'll come with you wherever you go.

I'll come with you wherever you smile at me.

**The End.**

**A\N: **Please review, it means a lot to me.

**TheDandelion**


End file.
